The Price To Be Human
by Devlinn Reiko
Summary: What do you give to be considered human? How do you acheive it? Would you change your life? BryanxRei and light KaixTala Yaoi! Read and Review Chapter 14 is FINALLY up!
1. Desire

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.  
  
Okay.. I'm back with another ReixBryan fic!  
  
A little turned down by the lack of reviews from my other one, but its ok..it wasn't that good.  
  
I hope you like this one a bit better. It's a chapter fic to the song " How Soon Is Now" By Love Spit Love  
  
**********************************************  
  
**********************************************  
  
I am the son  
  
I am the heir  
  
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar  
  
I am the son and the heir  
  
Of nothing in particular  
  
**************************  
  
Life was no easier now then when he was still in the Abbey. It wasn't torturous and he didn't get hit or punished for every little mistake he made. It was difficult in the sense that he had to provide everything for himself. Even though the BBA had been 'kind' enough to give him and his team a place to stay and supplies, he didn't like the idea of being so dependent.  
  
After all he was a Demolition Boy. The ruthless, unforgiving couldn't care less one. Or at least that's what the world saw. Everything about him screamed out those few words. From top to bottom. His lilac purple hair, moonlight eyes, body and facial expression and even his clothes told the world who he was, what he was like, how he acted....everything about what people thought. Or that's what the assumed. Truthfully he was like what the people thought because he didn't know much of change. Everything was set for him many years ago. Plain and simple.  
  
Did they know him at all? Did they know him personally? Had they even stopped to think about what they saw? No!!!!! How could they say all those things?! The world hadn't given him a chance. The all saw him as this menacing figure that would kill you if you stood in his way. All because of one little incident. He never intended on it, it was just the way things went in his life. He lived for orders. Victory is what his life centered around. He knew to get that victory would mean to take extreme measures. Even if that meant destroying your enemy.  
  
But then that was then, and this is now. People could change, but drastic changes took time and patience. Things people now a-days have none of and expect everything to be solved in the blink of an eye. He was no exception. He too had little patience. He had never met anyone who still had those virtues. Well, there was a few but they were aliens to his life. He would never get the chance to learn from them. And even if he did would they be willing to teach him? Would he want to learn? After all he wasn't impressed by change.  
  
But there was a change that changed him, but he hated to talk or even think about it. It brought shame and unburied things he had never felt before. It was a curse to be reminded of it. Even though everywhere he went he would hear the people's whispered voices talking about it. Almost mocking him. A glare would send them quiet, but has soon as he lowered his head they would start up again, adding more about him. Making rumors and add to his reputation, making him more of a monster then a human being.  
  
That's all he wanted. If he wanted anything in this deranged, poorly stabled place called Earth he figured that it was something that would make him feel more like a human that he should be and not a monster that was born out of the deepest depths of hell. But he figured that everything comes with a price. He wondered about what he would have to exchange for this one simple thing. Money? No...money wasn't worthy enough for something like this. His soul? Even that would be worthless. They had no use. What would someone want with a soul? A free express to heaven? He smirked at this. There was no such place. After eliminating all possibilities, he came down to the last and most cherished thing he had. His dignity. He would never trade that for something. It was everything to him. He would probably trade his friends just to keep his so-called dignity. He wondered why. What was so important about it? Was it because it hid him from the world? Was it a barrier to the world? No, again. He cherished it because of what little he had. If you compared it to an ant, it still would be much smaller. Almost invisible to the eye, but it was still there.  
  
These are just the thoughts he went through everyday. Most would imagine him to be plotting revenge on a certain someone. After that incident that's all what people thought about. It went so far that it had created fear those who knew that 'special' someone.  
  
Coming out of his thoughts Bryan lifted his head scanning the people around him. It seemed that all these people were just a barrier protecting something from him. Something he had no desire to see, think or hear about. It was always like this. He thought about just getting rid of the problem by going after the so-called problem.  
  
Couldn't the people see he wanted nothing to do with it? Would they ever leave him alone? He thought over this. The answer was simple. No. It was there in black and white. Literally.  
  
Standing a few good 30 feet away, was that problem. That little thing that had brought this all upon him. How easy it would be just to go over there and kill it. It was weak. It would never fully recover from what happened on their first encounter. He could finish it off with one swift move. But then again there were the people. They protected their 'god-like' figure. They praised it, and groveled at its' feet, like a dog does to its' master. Couldn't they see it didn't want all that praise? It too wanted to be human. Technically it wasn't human to begin with. The same people who would think it disgusting a while ago, now praised it above themselves.  
  
Bryan guessed that he, in a way envied it. At the moment he had a lot of anger and felt like terrorizing something. His prey.....Rei. What would he do? Nothing much. Just frighten that poor, weak, scarred little feline. Taunt it? Probably. It was to public to do anything. But a little jeer there, and a little remark there wouldn't hurt him.  
  
Walking over to the neko-jin he waited for the surprise he was going to give.  
  
***************************************  
  
***************************************  
  
Okay! Chapter one complete!!!  
  
I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stories yet. I have been busy and I wanted to start this off, cause I couldn't get it out of my head.  
  
Please Review! They are cherished!!!!  
  
Devlinn Reiko 


	2. Victim

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters  
  
Okay, glad you guyz like the first chapter. A little mind twisting, but it's coming along, same with my other fics. I'll try to have updated soon.  
  
Enjoy chapter 2!  
  
********************************  
  
********************************  
  
You shut your mouth  
  
How can you say  
  
I go about things the wrong way?  
  
I am Human and I need to be loved  
  
Just like everybody else does  
  
***********************  
  
Bryan walked over to Rei. A grin appeared on his face, as Rei never noticed that he was coming. He thought that Rei would have better senses than this, being a neko-jin. He guessed he missed judged him, just like last time.  
  
That's what started this whole thing! Everything was Rei's fault! He twisted everyone against him. The bastard, how dare he! Did he realize what he did to him? Did he realize that he took so much away from him? Probably not. That team was all about false happiness. Winning the fans over with their ' everyone wins attitude.' It made Bryan utterly disgusted! Not only did it hypnotize the fans but also it won the traitor over to their side. Bryan was now filled with a rage power hungry people would have been envy for.  
  
He silently stormed up behind Rei. The poor neko-jin still hadn't noticed Bryan's presence. Rei was too busy reading. But what was he reading? Bryan decided to take advantage of this and slowly leaned forward snatching the book from Rei. Taking it out of Rei's hands surprised him and the neko-jin turned around to come face to face with Bryan.  
  
"Oh,..h-hello Bryan. C-can I have my book back please?" Rei said, slightly shaken from seeing the one who had caused him so much pain those few weeks ago. He had just been released from the hospital four days ago. He looked at Bryan who didn't look like he was going to give it back so easily. Bryan glanced at the book, to see what it was and then turned back to Rei.  
  
"Having fun with your head up in the clouds? Find this that amusing?" Bryan said mocking Rei's choice of genre. He had always found fantasy to be a total waste of time. Dreaming of new worlds, unrealistic things, magic. Those were things of the past. Why should we have to worry about such things that only cause us to be distracted and brought into a world of lost dreams? Useless. The world is not like this, nor does it need it.  
  
"Does it matter. It's not your book, nor you who is reading it. Now may I please have my book back?" Rei asked, slightly irritated by Bryan's attitude. He stood up straight, slight pain riding up his side. Rei was challenging him and this isn't what Bryan wanted. Deciding to take control over this Bryan simply raised a lilac eyebrow, smirked and tossed the book behind him, having it land beside his feet.  
  
"Fetch."  
  
Rei stared at Bryan but then bent down to retrieve the book before Bryan could do anything else to it. Crouched down, he reached forward only to have a foot place in front of his gloved outstretched hand. Rei starred at the foot then slowly looked up to meet the cold silver eyes that had haunted his nightmares for the past few weeks. He could never forget them. They burned into his. Grabbing the courage, Rei asked, "I'm not in the mood for this. Please Bryan just let me grab my book and I'll leave." All Bryan did was stare back at Rei. It was like the words were never heard.  
  
Bryan looked around, checking for other citizens. It seemed that everyone had disappeared. Bryan and Rei were the only ones in the park now. Bryan decided now was the right time. He looked down at Rei who looked like a dumbstruck kitten. He smirked and simply replied, "No."  
  
The next thing Rei knew was that he was lying on his back pain shooting all over his chest. His eyes were shut with pain, and breath was ragged. He gasped for air. Finally getting a bit of air, his brain was able to comply what just had happened. He slowly opened his eyes a bit to look at Bryan. He starred at him. He wasn't surprised to see no remorse on Bryan's face. Straight emotionless face. Lilac brows slanted down, lips in a line, moonlight eyes boring him down to the ground. Those eyes.  
  
Rei shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He remembered going to pick up his book only to be stopped. He remembered hearing Bryan's reply and then a foot pushed into his chest with great force sending him back a bit. He tried to get up only to have a foot placed on the tender, now bruised area on his chest. Bryan held Rei down, preventing him from moving.  
  
"How does it feel to be knocked down flat on your back, not being able to move? Do you think I would let you get away just like that? Do you realize what you did?" Bryan's accusing voice rang through Rei's head. All he could do was stare at Bryan, eyes opened wide, mouth slightly opened, and body tensing from the pressure on his chest.  
  
"Bryan, I, I-AAAAHHHHH" Rei screamed as Bryan pushed his foot further into Rei's chest. A crack could be heard, no doubt it being one of Rei's ribs. Tears of pain started to flow done Rei's face. Bryan took in all this pain. This is how it should have been, Rei down at his feet, in pain begging for mercy.  
  
Bryan saw someone walk into the park. Not wanting to get caught removed his foot and crouched down in front of Rei and grabbed his collar. He brought Rei into a sitting position ignoring Rei's whimpers of pain from moving. He face was in front of Rei.  
  
"Don't even think about telling that pathetic excuse of a team, or even show that no good traitor you have for a leader signs that you were injured. Got that?" said Bryan in a deadly venomous tone. Rei nodded, showing that he understood. As Bryan was about to get up Rei surprised Bryan by saying, " Why did you do this? What are you trying to prove?" Even though it was said between gasps of pain, Bryan still heard.  
  
"Don't ask such stupid questions, knowing you won't get answers." Bryan said ignoring the question. To make his exit more Bryanish, Bryan roughly brought Rei up and threw him down on the ground. He quickly turned around and walked away leaving Rei withering in pain on the ground, not bothering to glance back at his handiwork.  
  
After lying down on the ground, Rei slowly rolled on his side ignoring the pain, grab his book and as fast as he could escaped that place that he once thought was peaceful.  
  
Bryan was far away from the park. He got what he wanted, yet it wasn't what he wanted.  
  
****************************************  
  
****************************************  
  
There! That is chapter 2 of this lovely emotion fic!  
  
Don't hate me of what I did to the characters, especially Rei fans! See he walked away, he's fine!!!  
  
Anyway, I know I'm getting slow with the updates but I'll have all my stories updated on Monday!!!!  
  
Please Review!  
  
Devlinn Reiko 


	3. Reasons

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.  
  
Hey!!  
  
Glad everyone likes the story so far. I'm trying to keep Bryan in character or as close as I can get.  
  
I'm sorry all Rei fans. I'm one too, I didn't mean to hurt him anymore, but he just fits all the detail.  
  
Now this chapter....I do not know where to start, but I'm gonna wing it!  
  
Go me! Nobody cheers(  
  
Oh well!  
  
*******************************************  
  
*******************************************  
  
I am the son  
  
And the heir  
  
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar  
  
I am the son and the heir  
  
Of nothing in particular  
  
**************************  
  
A few days had passed from the incident with Rei. Bryan walked down the street staying out of people's way and making sure they stay out of his. No one had confronted him about it, which meant that Rei had done what he was told like a good boy, or somehow he managed to persuade that thing he called a team into letting it be.  
  
Not paying attention to his surroundings was why he was surprised was a strong force grabbed him and pulled him into an alley flinging him onto the floor. Quick reflexes made him roll on contact and get back up to face this bastard who didn't want to live.  
  
He starred at the imposing figure in front of him. He hated him. More like despised, but even that wasn't a strong enough word. This traitor was the lowliest scum that could be.  
  
"What the hell is your problem Kai?" Bryan growled through clenched teeth. Just because he was higher in society didn't give him the right to treat him like a stuff toy whose is being ripped apart.  
  
"I should ask you the same thing. You think that even though you're out of that hellhole you still must carry on their deeds?" sneered Kai, ready to play this guessing game.  
  
'What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Countered Kai, as soon as he heard Bryan's question. He knew the way Bryan was, and knew how he played the game.  
  
"Oh...That little beast told you?" He sneered trying to contain his anger.  
  
"Not tell..was forced to. What did you do to him? You caused him enough pain a couple of weeks ago. What? It wasn't enough tearing him piece by piece." Kai questioned demanding answers.  
  
"Well, at least he knows when to listen, though what did you do? Torture him to get it out. And what's wrong with taking what's mine. He took that battle from me. Don't I deserve it back." Bryan told Kai.  
  
'Another stubborn idiot. He always was too stubborn. Ruined him in the end. Now I have him on my back wanting answers. Has he already forgotten what that battle meant to me? Did he realize my life and death were on the line? Did he know I probably would have chosen death ahead of time if I knew what was going to happen? Did he?'  
  
"What?! It wasn't enough so you had to go and hurt my best blader? Do you have any clue what you have done. He won't even battle anymore. Not without Driger. He doesn't come to practice anymore. You've put him back on the road I had just gotten him away from a couple of months ago. I will not watch you destroy what I have done. I worked harder than I should of. I put too much of my time just to get him back on his feet. I won't allow you to." Said Kai, slightly stunning Bryan with his words.  
  
'Did I really do that? Impossible. Rei wouldn't do such a thing. But why? He seems the type more to be open with his problems. Urgh. Damn Kai, and Damn Rei.'  
  
"Have you fallen so deep into that team, that now you're helping others on your own free will? You're more pathetic than ever." Jeered Bryan who wanted again to be in control of this.  
  
"Their problems are team matters. I need him ready for the tournament. Do you really think I depend on Tyson to always win those matches? As much as it seems he only has pure luck on his side. I need a team of talent and people who can qualify as worthy beybladers. Rei makes up for what Tyson doesn't." Kai said, telling more then that he originally wanted.  
  
Bryan relaxed his stance a bit and calmed down just a tiny bit. "Do you really depend on Rei that much? Is he really worthy to have my match? I still don't believe it. Now get out of my way!" Bryan said walking out of the alley. He passed by Kai who put his arm out stopping Bryan. He looked over and glared only to have moonlight eyes glare back with the same intensity. Neither was willing to break the eye contact.  
  
Finally Bryan broke the silence but still held eye contact.  
  
"Go back to that disgusting excuse for a human if that's what you want to call him. A filthy neko-jin is not worth claiming my victory. Keep your eye on him. You never know what might happen to him." With that remark said Bryan broke eye contact and stalked off only to have Kai grab the front of his shirt and pull him back.  
  
"You do, and I'll make sure that your insides are fed to the dogs while your still breathing." He threw Bryan back on the sidewalk, walking over him and down the street. Bryan quickly got up and walked the other way.  
  
Another threat to add to my list. Pathetic they are. But what did Kai mean by Rei as his star blader? He isn't that great. So maybe he gave me my first defeat, but it still doesn't add up. There's no way that Rei could be as worthy as Kai says. He has always told lies. So why should I believe this one?  
  
*************************************************  
  
*************************************************  
  
There a little different than the other chapters, but the plot is sorta coming into play now.  
  
I'm sorry if I have offended any Tyson fans. It's just for my story.  
  
Please Review  
  
Devlinn Reiko 


	4. Beliefs

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters  
  
Hey! I'm updating faster than I originally planned thanxs to Tala-Baby  
  
I know many of you think that this seems like a ReixKai fanfic. And maybe it does in some sense, but it is still a ReixBryan.  
  
If any of you have noticed I use Kai a lot in my stories. When I write about him I try to make him like a guardian or a big brother. In my fanfics he is more of a symbolic meaning. He is a representation of a big brother, which I don't really have anymore spiritually. Not in the past years. So Kai kinda takes the place.  
  
I hope this answered some of your questions that I'm guessing a few of you had.  
  
***************************************  
  
***************************************  
  
You shut your mouth  
  
How can you say  
  
I go about things the wrong way?  
  
I am Human and I need to be loved  
  
Just like everybody does  
  
**********************  
  
'Believe what you see. That's another rule in life. Or to me. If you can not see it than there is nothing to believe. But what the eyes do not see, the mind struggles to believe. I guess that's what I am doing now. I will not believe Kai until I have seen that Rei is no longer blading, but my mind struggles to believe it. Urgh.so many thoughts. What has brought me here.  
  
Am I really that curious about this new information? Could this help me feel the way I want to feel? Could this be what I want?  
  
No use. It wouldn't happen. I should know by now that life isn't as forgiving as it should be and that second chances aren't available. There is no such thing. The world doesn't seem to understand that. It taunts me with it, knowing that if I except it, it will be thrown in my face.  
  
But it doesn't seem like it this time. Right now I think I will take that chance. I have what I want in from of me. Even if it is coming from a neko- jin. He will either battle or give me what I should have had. There's no turning back. I already provoked him. It makes me wonder how he has such courage to be within a hundred feet of me. I thought that little release a few days ago would have taught him. Well, I did warn Kai that he should watch out for Rei. He doesn't know what I might do.'  
  
Bryan thoughts echoed in his head as he stood yet again behind Rei.  
  
" So you decided to come back. I thought that the first two times would have gotten it through your head that you should run when you see me." Bryan said low enough only for Rei to hear.  
  
Hearing that voice Rei jumped and turned around. He took one look at Bryan and decided it was better to flee than fight, knowing that he wouldn't anyway. Since his injuries slowed him down he moved a few seconds to late and Bryan was able to grab him and keep him in place.  
  
'Let go."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why? What do you want? You got your little revenge. Isn't that enough?" asked Rei who struggled against Bryan's grip. Tears were starting to well up in his golden eyes. He wasn't in the mood to handle this.  
  
"That? That wasn't what I want. For some reason I didn't get the satisfaction I wanted. You took something more cherished. And I want that back." Bryan sneered releasing Rei from his iron grip. Rei took a few good steps back distancing himself from the Russian.  
  
"What more do you want exactly?" asked Rei.  
  
"I want a rematch." Said Bryan simply.  
  
"No. I don't want to battle. Now please leave me alone." Rei said and started to turn away and walk. Bryan wasn't going to allow that to happen and called out to Rei.  
  
"Are you telling me that what Kai said is true?" asked Bryan who was getting ready to play with Rei's mind.  
  
"What did he say?" Rei said in an angered voice. He turned around and eyes were silted. Bryan painfully took in the look, remembering it to be the same look Rei had on during the World Finals. Shaking his head he turned back to Rei.  
  
"So you admit it. You're even more pathetic to quit just because you lost something." Bryan smirked at this noticing that his plan was working.  
  
"So what! What does it matter to you? Actually it's your fault. If you hadn't made Driger use all his power maybe he would still be here!" Rei said anger flaring.  
  
All Bryan could do was smirk. He reached behind him and pulled out his launcher and blade. Rei took another step back seeing that cursed blade. Not wanting to get hurt again by it he hesitantly grabbed his launcher and what was left of Driger.  
  
Seeing this Bryan smirk grew. Finally he would be at ease knowing that he would win. Loading his launcher, he saw Rei do the same but noticed the slight look of hesitation on Rei's face. Snapping out of it just as Rei launched Driger, Bryan let Falborg go free, quickly targeting Driger. One blow was all it took. Driger Flew through the air and landed at Rei's feet. All he could do was stare. Not a sign of shock on his face. No emotion at all. A shell to someone passing by.  
  
Bryan could only stare at what had happened. ' That's it? That's what I wanted? Whatever happened to the determination and strength he had back in the stadium?' This thought only made Bryan angrier.  
  
"Pick it up!"  
  
No answer.  
  
"I said pick it up!" Bryan yelled not liking being ignored. The cold air blew his hair around, and nipped at his skin but he paid no attention. All his attention was focused on the neko-jin in front of him.  
  
Slowly Rei bent down picked up his blade and turned around and started to walk away. Bryan was at disbelief at this. No one ever walked away from him without reason. Not letting Rei by the first one, he quickly ran after Rei, planning on getting him. He had almost reached Rei when Rei unexpectedly turned around and looked at Bryan. Bryan was surprised by this and collided into Rei sending them both onto the ground.  
  
A loud thump was heard and a hiss of pain. Bryan opened his eyes only to be staring at liquid gold ones. Taking a breath from having the wind slightly knocked out of him he continued to stare, but snapped out of it quickly when he caught himself. Scrambling to get up, he heard something headed towards him and looked up to see a blue blur coming towards him quickly. Ducking down the blade missed Bryan's head by an inch and ricocheted of a tree and back to its owner. Bryan looked up to see Kai standing a couple of feet away.  
  
"I thought you'd take your own warnings more seriously. You thought I would just ignore what you said?" said Kai clearly angry at the scene.  
  
"Glad to know that." Said Bryan.  
  
Kai looked down at Rei, who still had his eyes opened wide and was breathing slightly heavy. What Kai noticed was that Rei's eyes were focused on Bryan. He didn't like what he saw and called Rei.  
  
"Come on Rei. Get up." He called with his normal tone. Not waiting for Rei he turned around and started walking, but not before sending Bryan a death glare that could scare the dead over and over.  
  
Rei snapping out of it, slowly got up with some trouble due to his ribs and walked by Bryan speaking in a low tone, "I hope you're happy now! You've just managed to ruin what was left." He then followed Kai home.  
  
Bryan ran what Rei said over in his head. What could he have possibly ruined? If not anything he should be happy and satisfied. Just he wasn't. It seemed a battle wasn't the right thing. He cursed knowing he blew his second chance that was given. Turning around, he stalked off angry and confused.  
  
*********************************  
  
*********************************  
  
There!! I didn't know how to write this while keeping Bryan still in character. I hope I did.  
  
Anyway hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Please Review!!  
  
Devlinn Reiko 


	5. Dreams

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.  
  
Yeah! I'm back! Finally..still feeling hurt mentally, emotionally and spiritually but at least the physical pain is gone!!!!  
  
Well another chapter from Bryan the philosopher!!! LoL ( I know your happy Sarcasmcat!!!! ^_^)  
  
******************************************  
  
There's a club, if you'd like to go  
  
You could meet somebody who really loves you  
  
So you go, and you stand on your own  
  
And you leave on your own  
  
And you go home, and you cry  
  
And you want to die  
  
****************************************  
  
"I hope your happy now! You've just managed to ruin what was left."  
  
'Those words! What did he mean? What could I have possibly ruined? Urgh.even in my dreams those words can be heard.'  
  
Bryan rolled over in his sleep, tormented by what Rei had said. He had been thinking about them nonstop. They kept running through his head like a broken record. Things were starting to get frustrating to Bryan. He growled slightly in his dream. No matter what time of the day he was always the same.  
  
The words in Bryan's mind started to sound louder. Before, all Bryan could see was black. He was in a black void. Soon that black void starting to disperse and a building appeared. It was an ancient coliseum style circle. Bryan was stood in the middle of it, people standing all around him and walking about, passing him, not noticing him. Bryan stood where he was not knowing what to do. He was perplexed at this. Everything seemed so real but what could you expect in a dream.  
  
Bryan looked around at the people. A flash of black seemed to appear the corner of his eye. He whipped his head to see what it was. It was familiar. As soon as he turned his head it moved. His eyes darted following it always a second too late.  
  
Bryan growled. He didn't like playing these kind of games. He turned around and started to push his way through the crowd who still seemed to take no notice of him. Again he noticed something black out to his right.  
  
He turned and saw a figure who had long black hair unbound; wearing a white dress robe with a long blood red sash tied around their waist, a black cloth that seemed to be tucked into the sash and flow angelically up around their shoulder and down covering the right arm. Intrigued to this familiar yet strange creature Bryan admitted to his curiosity and followed it. The creature seemed to lead Bryan away from the so-called temple and out around to a field.  
  
Over the field they crossed till Bryan lost sight of it. Searching around he heard the sound of what probably was water. Trying to find the source, Bryan strained his hearing searching for it. Slowly walking to the north he noticed the sound becoming louder but a new sound added to that. A voice fell upon the air. At first it was almost a whisper but it became louder.  
  
' What are you trying to find? What is it you search for?'  
  
Bryan started picking up his pace. He cleared the field and was met with a totally different atmosphere. He looked behind him and the field had disappeared, being replaced with a forest. He turned around and noticed that the figure he was following sitting down on a boulder starring out at the river that flowed. Bryan slowly walked up and stood behind the figure. Not being one to be afraid he called out to the angel-like person.  
  
"Who are you?" Silence followed. Not being answered was something Bryan found annoying. He reached out and grabbed his shoulder and turned the person around shocked yet not surprised at who it was.  
  
Sitting there was Rei. Bryan was stunned for moment. Rei looked so angelic. Beautiful. No other word fitting. Shaking his head erasing those thoughts curiosity ran through his veins.  
  
'Rei what are you doing here?" Bryan asked. The Rei-like figure just smirked and told Bryan. "I am not Rei. I am only what you wish to see?" Confused at this Bryan asked, " Why would I want to see y..Rei?"  
  
Rei's smirk only increased. " To ask him something. Because you are searching for something only he knows." Those words were spoken with a tint of humor upon them. Bryan just seemed to get more confused and frustrated at these riddles. He had always found riddles easy yet so time wasting.  
  
"Why do you gone on like this? You hide everything from what you are searching for. Helping hands, friendship, love. Are you so blind to these? Do you not notice that these can only solve your problems? You can't do these on your own. It is impossible for one to go out into the world and try to figure out life's problems by themselves." Rei stated. Bryan just stared at him wondering about what he was talking about and why was there so much wisdom in him. He then remembered that this 'thing' is not Rei.  
  
"Why are you telling me this? I don't care about what you think is solution. It is my problem I can and will deal with it myself." Bryan stated, staying his ground. The Rei look alike smiled and stood up. He then took a step so that he was right in front of Bryan. Looking up and smiling he said, " This is not your problem only. It is his as well." If that didn't shocked Bryan, the lips that he felt against his did. Even though it was a quick and feather like touch it still managed to glue Bryan to the spot. Never had Bryan ever experienced something of the ecstasy. Coming out of his momentarily shock Bryan went to look at Rei only to find him gone. He searched around looking for some sign of that creature. Sighing he growled and sat down on the boulder. He closed his eyes trying to get rid of what he had just experienced. He wasn't digusted or repulsed by it. It was actually kind of welcoming. Shaking his head he was all of a sudden consumed into darkness.  
  
Jolting up Bryan woke up from that dream. He was breathing hard trying to calm himself down. Once he became normal and familiar with his surrounding he fell back down starring at the ceiling. He had never believed in following in dreams, so why should he this time. It could just be another insanity rant within his mind.  
  
'A dream is a little hidden door the innermost and most secret recesses of the soul, opening into that cosmic night which was psyche long before there was any ego-consciousness..It is from these all-uniting depths that the dream arises, be it never so childish, grotesque, and immoral. So flowerlike is it in its candor and veracity that is makes us blush for the deceitfulness of our lives.'  
  
More psychological crap that those so called doctors dream up. Pathetic, worthless it had no use in this world. Dreams were nothing and that was final. Bryan came to that conclusion yet something still nagged in the back of his mind.  
  
Was he wrong in his decision? Did he really need help?  
  
****************************************************  
  
There's another chapter complete!  
  
It may seem a bit weird, but it's a dream.what do you expect?  
  
LoL.  
  
Note: That quote A dream.. Is taken from Carl Jung, "The Meaning of Pyschology for Modern Man." No I didn't read it, I found it in a dream book a I have.  
  
Please Review!  
  
Devlinn Reiko 


	6. Decisions

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.  
  
Yeah! I'm back.  
  
Don't feel like typing but I'm am back on track.so I'll update my stories every few days. No more projects.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
***********************************************************  
  
***********************************************************  
  
When you say it's gonna happen "now"  
  
Well, when exactly do you mean?  
  
See I've already waited too long  
  
And all my hope is gone  
  
*****************  
  
' This is not only your problem. It's his as well.'  
  
What do these words mean? What could possibly affect me as well as him? I want nothing to do with him! Why am I even thinking about this? It was only a dream. No more, no less. It was just a dream. That's it! Final..but why does this keep coming back to me?  
  
*********************************  
  
Bryan again wandered around the city. He thought that a walk would clear his mind, but all it seemed to do was bring on more thoughts. Sighing the Russian walked over to the edge of a viewing area.  
  
He looked down and out. Everywhere he looked he saw humans. Whether they were playing, walking; enjoying life basically. Everything Bryan didn't do or want to do. Looking away he tried to focus on something else. Scanning the view he spotted something familiar. Four familiar beings. One being the cap wearing gloating champion; engrossed with his celebrity moments, next came the cheery go good blonde, the small quiet mechanic, and bringing up the end : Traitor. There were no other words to describe the stoic captain except for cold and overprotective. Well in Bryan's mind that's how he saw Kai.  
  
Glancing back he watched the quartet walk through the park. Quartet? He looked again and noticed for the first time that there was no neko-jin following. He continued to watch and noticed that Kai had stopped and was staring up at him. He was challenging Bryan. He guessing that threatening Rei was basically a threat against Kai.  
  
Both Russians glared at each other. Even with the distance between them their glares were just as strong and focused.  
  
Suddenly a hand grabbed Bryan's shoulder bringing him out of the glare- attack. He moved his glare to who ever had disturbed him. Turning around he came face to face with cerulean eyes. Tala, Spencer and Ian were all standing in front of him. Roughly pushing the hand off his shoulder he glared and growled, "What?"  
  
Blue, red, and white eyes all lit up with amusement. Tala spoke up. " We've been calling your name for the past minute. What were you looking at?" "What does it matter to you Tala?" sneered Bryan. Tala walked beside Bryan and looked out with a curious evil glint on his face. "What could be so inter-oh...you should have told us earlier about them still being here. We could have had fun." Tala didn't take his eyes off the retreating figure of Kai. The smirk on his face only widened making him look more sinister.  
  
Glancing back at his team, he started to lead the way back to their house. "Come on, we got to go. Mr. Dickenson said 2:00." Spencer and Ian followed, shortly followed by Bryan who took one last glance at the Bladebreakers before following the pack.  
  
*****************************  
  
"What do we do now. Do we say yes or no Tala?" came Ian's voice as they walked out of the office. Mr. Dickenson had given them something to think over. They had until the next day's morning to come up with an answer.  
  
"What do you want to do? I'm not the only one included in this." Was Tala's reply. They continued to walk down the halls. Upon reaching the lobby, they exited the building.  
  
"Well I say yes. I mean what could possibly happen." Explained Ian. The Demolition Boys walked through the city. Each one deep in thought about what they were going to say. "Okay, that's one. What about you Spencer what do you say." Said Tala glancing up at the tall blonde. Spencer looked up from the ground and replied, "Fine if you want to go, you have my vote."  
  
"Okay that's two. What about you Bryan? What do you say?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What? Why would you want to turn up something like that? It's a way to redeem ourselves." Exclaimed Ian. "Redeem? Why would I want to redeem what I am proud of." Sneered Bryan. Tala, Ian and Spencer all stopped and turned to face Bryan. "I would have thought you the least would want this. Think of what could happen." Said the red haired seriously.  
  
"What? See those bladers who only had a struck of luck, miraculously find another piece of luck? It's pointless. I will not be weak and take chance." Said Bryan. Tala only stared and then turned around and started walking away. "Well too bad. We're joining, so you can either cry over it like a little girl, or suck it up."  
  
Bryan glared holes in the back of Tala's head, before turning around and started to walk in the opposite direction. Ian and Spencer only stared at Bryan's retreating figure. Deciding to voice his question, Ian broke the silence. " Do you think he's still pissed about Rei winning the match?" "Definitely. That or he's got something stuck up his ass." "Idiot. Let's go before he decides to come back and use me as a punching bag again." Ian shuddered at the memory, while Spencer smirked at Ian's humour. The two boys turned around and started to follow Tala home.  
  
***********************  
  
There! Finished this crappy so-called chapter. The story will get better in the next chapter.  
  
Please review!  
  
Devlinn Reiko 


	7. Again

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.  
  
Yes, I know this was supposed to be updated on Sunday. Blame it on school. Them and their lies.  
  
Anyway, for anyone's interest in my bio, down at the end, there are days in which I will be updating and what I will be updating.  
  
Anyway, this chapter is going to be short and won't have the lyrics.  
  
Hopefully the spacing is fine in this chapter.  
  
******************************************  
  
******************************************  
  
Night at the Demolition Boys' complex was rather quiet. Bryan hadn't bothered to return that night. He didn't want to face his team after that afternoon's argument.  
  
It was 2: 00 am now and still Bryan remained outside immune to the cold atmosphere that nipped at his skin, though he hardly noticed. He sat on a bench crouched over his knees where his elbows rested.  
  
'Why are they doing this to me? Do they want to see me fail again? Do they want to prove that they're better than I am? Hm. They got a lot more to think about if they think that I'll lose twice. I'm no quitter, and will not allow those excuses for beybladers to take away another thing that belongs to me.'  
  
Bryan leant back to put his head on the top of the bench. He was staring at the clouded sky when soft footfalls were heard approaching. Getting pissed that someone was going to bother him, he raised his head to meet who it was. ' Oh Shit!' he thought.  
  
Rei and Bryan stared at each other through the darkened night. Tension filled the atmosphere. Bryan stood up, while Rei took a step back out of fear. "What? Afraid I'll hurt you?" "You wouldn't. Kai would -..." "Kai would what?" sneered Bryan. " For someone who seems so independent, Kai is starting to seem more like your mother." said Bryan taking pleasure in torturing Rei with words, but they were shortly lived.  
  
As soon as that smirk left Bryan's face, the neko-jin, despite his injuries and pain launched himself at the pale Russian knocking him onto the floor, making Bryan hit his head against the cement in the impact.  
  
Dazed, his eyesight was filled with Rei's golden eyes enraged with a fury he had never seen. " Don't ever say that, bastard." said Rei with venom. Bryan, not being one to be pushed around surprised Rei with his full recovery and rolled Rei so he was restraining Rei.  
  
One hand held Rei's hands above his head, while the other clamped itself around Rei's throat cutting his air supply off "Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot say. Last time I checked I was the one in control. There is no chance in hell I would allow a tainted one like you, to believe you're superior then me." Bryan watched as Rei's golden eyes started to dim.  
  
Something inside him yelled at him for what he was doing. Ignoring it he started again. " If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be doing this to you. This is your own fault that you are at death's door. I thought Kai's warning and description of the Demolition Boys would have been enough. Sadly, you didn't realize it, and now looked where you are." Bryan increased the pressure on Rei's throat.  
  
Suddenly, small hands wrapped themselves around Bryan's right hand weakly trying to pry the grip. The hands were cool against his hands, but warmth spread through him like a flood. 'What's wrong with me? What is he trying to do?' Bryan stared down at the pathetic attempt but snapped his heard up when he heard whispers. " Bryan, please stop." said Rei quietly that Bryan was forced to move closer to hear the words. His eyes moved to stare into gilt ones that were leaking tears of mercy. Something kicked at his heartstrings and he let go of his grip on Rei's throat, eyes not parting with Rei's. He stood up, giving Rei the allowance to breathe. He stared at Rei, watching the neko-jin regain his breath.  
  
After a few minutes Rei rolled over to sit on the ground. Bryan was able to get a good look at his handy work. Dark purple bruising wrung itself around Rei's neck. No doubt that it would be even worse tomorrow. Bryan, inside grimaced slightly at the sight. ' He's going to have a hard time covering it up. Kai will no doubt..........Shit! Kai is definitely going to notice. Urgh, curse Rei for crossing my path.' Bryan thought. He gritted his teeth and glanced back at where Rei was sitting. He eyes rested on the empty floor. Bryan's brow furrowed as he was confused at the neko-jin's disappearing act. He glanced around and saw a figure slowly staggering away from him.  
  
For an unknown reason Bryan wasn't sure if he wanted Rei to leave. " Running away again? Why do you always run and never fight back?" called out Bryan. Rei stopped in his tracks and turned around. " Because it's what you wanted right? For me to leave you alone. I always run into you at the worst of times and all you seem to want is to push me away. So I figured I wouldn't make you have to repeat yourself." The neko-jin said and began to start walking again. Bryan was lost in Rei's words. They seemed to have triggered something about the dream off. Pain rushed through his body almost unbearable. Suddenly he felt tired and weak. He started to sway a bit before crashing down to the ground. The last thing he heard was the voice from his dream. " Bryan!"  
  
*********************************************  
  
*********************************************  
  
Okay so there's the chapter.  
  
Yes I know. Cliché ending, but I'm not going to turn it into a cliché ending. Anyway hoped you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
The next chapter will be up when ever it says in my bio. Not even I remember what days I have written down.  
  
Please Review!  
  
Devlinn Reiko 


	8. Discovery

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.  
  
Okay, it's been a while since I've written anything. I apologize for the long wait. I know this chapter isn't much, but bare with me.  
  
I also have new reixbryan one-shot out called "The sound of Rain is the sound of Death." Its angsty so for those who like that go read it.  
  
Anyway on with the fic.  
  
***************************************  
  
***************************************  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"Bryan!"  
  
Rei turned around to see Bryan collapse onto the ground. Rushing to his side, all anger dispersing, he knelt next to the Russian boy and rolled him onto his back. He noticed that Bryan's eyes were closed but there was no sign as to why he collapsed. Checking for a pulse, he was thankful to find one present.  
  
'Why am I helping him after all he did was hurt me?' Rei questioned himself. Looking around, he noted that they were the only ones in the park. He looked back at Bryan, grimacing that there was no way he would be able to carry the Russian boy, with all his old and recent injuries.  
  
Sighing, he looked around. Hauling Bryan up into his arms, he started to drag the lavender haired boy over to the bench that he was previously sitting on when he came across Bryan. Literally throwing Bryan's upper half, he rolled him over so that he was facing the stars. Next he lifted the Russian's feet onto the bench. Tired, he sat down by Bryan's head.  
  
Looking at the position of Bryan's head, he noticed that it was probably uncomfortable. Sighing, he gently picked up Bryan's head and put it on his lap. The Russian didn't seem to wake up with the movement. Shaking his head, Rei focused his thoughts on what he was going to tell Bryan when he woke up. Surely, he would kill Rei for coming into contact with him.  
  
Looking back at the lavender haired boy he saw something that sparked his interest. There was some sort of marking on Bryan's pale skin, right above his collar bone. Rei leaned over a bit to get a closer look and pulled the shirt down slightly. He gasped faintly when he saw what appeared to be a bar code with digits and letters beneath it. The black markings contrasted against the almost white skin, making it stand out even more. Rei cautiously lifted a hand and ran it across the code, feeling the smoothness of the skin.  
  
He turned his head to read the code. 0002DB-611231514. What could it possible stand for? No doubt that Bryan received it from the Abbey. They were the only ones that Rei could think of that would brand a human like a slave or an experiment. He lifted his hand from the code only to have his wrist in a vice grip. Shaking, he turned to come face to face with cold, enigmatic silver eyes. Both boys' eyes, for the second time that night, were locked. Rei snapping out of his dream-like state first, he pulled his gaze away from Bryan's. He quickly backed away, noticing that Bryan had not released him, nor gotten up from his position.  
  
"What were you doing?" Bryan asked coldly, pulling on Rei's wrist, bringing him closer. Rei was breathing heavily, frightened at what new injuries he may receive. He was once again face to face with Bryan.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Bryan. I was curious. I'm sorry, I never meant to invade your personal space." Rei mumbled, though it was just a tiny bit louder than a whisper. Bryan raised his eyebrow slightly.  
  
"That's not what I meant. What were you doing in my mind? Were you looking for something in there?" Rei stared at Bryan with a look of confusion.  
  
"What are you talking about? I've done no such thing! Maybe you dreamt it." Rei uttered, shifting his position. Bryan's gaze hardened.  
  
"Dont lie Rei. Dreams are for the weak. What were you doing? Answer me!" Bryan insisted, lifting himself from Rei's lap only to keep the grip on Rei's wrist, vice-like.  
  
"Bryan, I really don't know what you're talking about. Please let go of me."  
  
"No. Not before you answer my question."  
  
"I don't know what you are searching for or what I was looking for." Said Rei, tugging his hand out of Bryan's grip but putting too much force into it and therefore losing his balance. He felt the edge of the bench underneath him, than the air. Even though it was a short drop, the angle he was falling at could cause serious damage. Just as he was about to meet the cold, hard ground he felt himself jerk to a stop. Looking up, he noticed that his wrist was once again in the vice grip, only this time it was saving him instead of bringing him pain. He was pulled back onto the bench.  
  
"See where that got you. Next time I won't be so sympathetic. Get out of here before I start using force to get you to answer me." Bryan hissed, sitting down on the bench. He looked at Rei, glancing at the dark bruises around the neko-jin's throat from when he strangled him. Remembering that Kai would certainly notice this, he moved the scarf from around his own neck. Tossing it to Rei who looked down at it.  
  
"Don't stare at it; put it on... or do you want to explain why you were out and where you got those bruises?" Bryan said non-caringly. Rei looked at him, before slowly wrapping it around his neck. He winced at the sting he felt as the fabric touched the skin around his throat. He then decided to heed Bryan's words. Rei looked at him before standing up. He started to walk away quickly, but stopped and gave Bryan a quick glance before going back home.  
  
************************************  
  
************************************  
  
Short. Pointless. But now I can start writing the changing point.  
  
I hope to get my other stories updated on the weekend. Remember check out my new one-shot for more ReixBryan and tragedy.  
  
Please Review.  
  
Devlinn Reiko 


	9. Traveling

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.  
  
Sorry for the long update. I'm going to get things moving now. I think you girls/guys are tired of these chapters where nothing exciting happens, and its just words and feelings.  
  
Hope you enjoy.  
  
bA/N: I still have the BryanxRei one-shot if anyone is interested. It's a death fic.bChapter Nine – Traveling/b  
  
Bryan returned back to the Demolition Boys' place a little while after he let Rei go home with his scarf. He climbed in through the window and collapsed onto his bed. Sighing he stared at the ceiling arms behind his head.  
  
'What is going on with me? Am I starting to turn into one of those worthless Bladebreakers? No that can't be it. It wouldn't make sense and plus I would have killed myself at the first sign.'  
  
Bryan rolled over onto his stomach and closed his eyes welcoming the darkness that came to claim him for the remainder of the night.  
  
***  
  
The sun rose slowly as dawn welcomed itself to the world. Bryan woke up and realized that he still was wearing his jacket from his night adventure. Taking it off, he quickly grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the shower before the others of his team could.  
  
Closing the bathroom door he quickly stripped of his clothes and stepped under the scolding hot water. He let the water run roughly over his pale skin which was now starting to turn a peachy colour due to the temperature. He didn't care. Unconsciously he brought up a hand and ran it over the tattoo code that he had on his shoulder. Memories of Rei running his tanned finger over it came back to Bryan. Snapping out of the daze he quickly finished and turned off the shower. Stepping out he quickly dried himself and changed. Discarding his old clothes he headed downstairs and out into the backyard. Pulling out his launcher and beyblade he launched Falborg and concentrated on the beyblade. He gave a silent command to Falborg to attack the stack of logs that were neatly piled up at the side. Falborg rose from his blade and sent his Stroblitz attack at the logs. In a matter of minutes the stacked logs were now cut up and lying scattered around the yard. Smirking Falborg made his way back to Bryan stopping at his feet. Bryan picked Falborg up and set him in the launcher and let him go this time at a higher angle. Falborg soared through the air and landed on the roof. Falborg grazed over the shingles before taking a dive off the roof and falling graciously onto the ground. Bryan smirked again at his launch.  
  
He picked Falborg up and went inside to await the rest of his team. Tala was to give Mr. Dickenson their answer.  
  
****  
  
"We will go."  
  
"Wonderful. I'm pleased that you boys are going to be joining us. Now I suggest that you four go back to your place and start packing. Your plane leaves at 19:00 tonight. Meet me at Gate D29. I'll be waiting. Well you boys can go now. I'm sure you have quite a few things to do." Said Mr. Dickenson who was sitting behind his desk. The Demolition Boys nodded and left the office.  
  
Outside they turned to each other. Tala's blue eyes flickered towards the others.  
  
"He's not telling us something. I know we're going to a tournament, but just something about it is strange. He does realize that we know nothing of their culture. What is he planning on doing? Get us a tour guide?" asked Tala rather to himself. He looked at the others. "Don't answer that. Come on we have to start packing." Said Tala before walking away back to their house.  
  
"Glad we had this conversation." Said Spencer who along with Ian and Bryan were staring at Tala's retreating form. Bryan rolled his eyes and marched forward.  
  
"Don't just stand there. People are going to wonder what two baboons are doing out of the zoo." He said not looking back. Spencer and Ian looked at each other.  
  
"I'll hold him and you kick real hard." Said Ian angrily before marching off after Bryan and Tala followed by Spencer.  
  
The Demolition Boys got home and started to gather their stuff. Grabbing sport bags that they had they put what little belongs they had and clothing. It didn't take long for them to finish. By 18:00 a BBA bus arrived at the house. The Demolition Boys got onto the bus each boy going to a different area. Spencer and Ian by the front; Tala in the middle and Bryan at the back secluding himself from the others. About thirty minutes later they arrived at the airport. Quietly they made their way through the airport, ignoring the stares they received from the few people who recognized them. Reaching the gate the spotted Mr. Dickenson standing talking to the gate attendants. The boys made their way over, not enjoying it one bit. Mr. Dickenson saw them approaching and finished up his conversation.  
  
"Hello boys. Glad you are here. Well the plane isn't schedule to take off for another twenty minutes but you can go inside and make yourselves comfortable." He said moving out of the way so the four could go into the plane. Walking into the plane they realized that they we're the only ones there. Deciding that they could sit any where, they all sat on the right side. Tala and Bryan sat alone; Tala at the back row and Bryan a row in front, Spencer and Ian occupied the two seats in front of Bryan.  
  
No more than ten minutes later the sound of rather loud talking was coming towards the plane. The Demolition Boys tensed slightly and awaited the guests that were coming. As if hell was against them, the Bladebreakers entered the plane and stared back at the Demolition Boys in silence.  
  
"Are you guys going to stand there all day or are you going to take a seat and be civilized?" asked Kai pushing his way through the rest of his team. The rest of the Bladebreakers' snapped out of their daze and went to find seats. Rei walked by Kai hoping to seize the back row, when a hand reached out and grabbed him yanking him into the empty seat he just past.  
  
Rei looked at Kai, who didn't look at him. Kai's eyes were closed and his arms crossed appearing as if he never had moved at all.  
  
"Why did you do that?" asked Rei quietly so that Kai could only hear him. Kai opened one eye and glared at Rei.  
  
"I don't need you sulking in the back anymore. You're staying where I can see you." Said Kai before closing his eye and going back to his silent self. Rei 'humped' and crossed his arms sulking into the chair. Kai brought a hand up and pulled up Rei up to sit up by the collar. Rei turned to him with a frustrated look. Kai opened his eyes and Rei put on a cheery fake smile.  
  
"Happy? I'm not sulking." He said through clenched teeth. Kai rolled his eyes before closing them. The corners of his mouth twitched up for a moment. Rei dropped his façade before sighing and sitting back in his seat.  
  
Across the isle, Bryan watched the whole thing from the corner of his eyes. He glared at the two.  
  
'Look at what he has done to him. Turned him into one of them.' He said before turning back to the view out the window.  
  
****************************  
  
****************************  
  
Okay there's chapter nine. I'm going to start getting the bits of yaoi out. And for those who forgot this isn't a KaixRei. Kai acts like an older brother.  
  
I'll have chapter ten out soon. As well as chapters for my other fics.  
  
Please Review  
  
Devlinn Reiko 


	10. Behind the Doors

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. **

I'm finally back to updating. Sorry for the long wait but I had a serious case of writer's block and still do but I'm trying to move things along. Anyway here is chapter ten of 'PTBH'. It's taken me three school lunches to write and I was planning on updating this two days ago, but I forgot it at school. 

Anyways Enjoy!

************************************  
************************************  
  
****

**Chapter Ten – Behind the Doors**

The Bladebreakers and Demolition Boys arrived in Japan at 23:00. Soon the boys would be feeling the extreme effects of jetlag. As the plane landed, Kai slowly shook Rei awake. The neko-jin slowly opened his eyes and yawned, showing his fangs. Shaking his head to dispel the sleep he turned to face Kai with a tired smile on his face. 

"I'm guessing you enjoyed your catnap?" Kai said dryly.

"Yep. So much that I won't hurt you for referring it to a catnap." Rei said still smiling. Kai sighed at Rei's reply. 

"Keep trying. One day, but I doubt it." Knowing Kai was joking (surprisingly) Rei looked around the plane. Max was still in the midst of waking Tyson up, while Spencer and Ian talked quietly. Tala was getting ready to depart, as were Kenny and Mr. Dickenson. Lastly Rei looked across the isle over to Bryan who was still looking out the small framed window. The lavender haired Russian seemed to be oblivious to what was going on around him. 

Standing up he noticed that the commotion had gotten Bryan's attention seeing as how the Russian stood up. Glancing up Bryan's and Rei's eyes locked for a second before quickly casting them back to their original position. 

Exiting the plane, Mr. Dickenson directed them through the airport and customs; then to a private exit where a bus was waiting for them. Getting on the bus both teams again separated to find distant seats. Waiting for everyone to sit down, Mr. Dickenson stood at the front of the bus. 

"I know you're all anxious to get to the hotel, but there are a few things I want to run by you all. As you know the tournaments starts in two weeks. Kai and Tala, I want you to make sure your teammates are ready. Secondly, at the hotel there are three rooms, which means three to a room. Now to make it fair I randomly drew names. Rei, Spencer, and Ian will be together. Tyson, Max, and Tala in the next and finally Kai, Bryan, and Kenny. I hope you all will adjust to this. Any questions?" Mr. Dickenson asked. "Good. We'll be at the hotel in about forty-five minutes." He finished. 

Everyone just stared in shock. Tala looked over at his two new roommates. Sighing and rolling his eyes, he slumped down in his seat. Kai on the other hand was emotionless but smirking on the inside. Not only did he get to keep an eye on Bryan, but bonus was that Tala would suffer. Kai felt a tiny bit of sympathy for his so called 'friend'. Kai then turned to look at Rei beside him. Rei was already back to sleep. Out of all of them Rei, Spencer, and Ian got the best deal.

**********

  
Forty-five minutes later the bus pulled up to the hotel. Actually it wasn't really your typical hotel style. Instead of twenty-four floors, the hotel was divided into separate buildings containing three floors per block [1]. 

The teams woke up their sleeping comrades (Rei, Ian, Max) and got off the bus. After grabbing their bags and checking in, they split up into groups and went to their rooms. Each room was in a different block but same sector. 

**(((((*Rei, Spencer, Ian)))))**

Arriving at their door in silence Spencer unlocked the door and held it open for the other two. Shutting the door, an uncomfortable silence filled the room. 

'Um…" started Ian, shifting nervously from one foot to another. Spencer sighed at this. Deciding to take matter into his own hands he started.

"Look Rei. I think we got off on the wrong foot. What happened at the World Finals wasn't up to us." Said Spencer. Rei turned to him. 

"I know that. It's useful having Kai around." Rei said. "I was just thinking about the torture everyone else is going through." He said, a grin coming to his face. Ian and Spencer looked at each other with Ian's eyes lighting up.

"I like him. Can we keep him? Trade him for Bryan! Please!" Ian asked. Spencer laughed while a blush came to Rei's face.

'We have to give him back sooner or later." Spencer said. Ian sighed dramatically. After the little jokes the trio soon sorted out who was sleeping where. Ian opted that Rei be given the honour to sleep in the bed next to him. Submitting Rei agreed. Shortly the three teems were asleep in peace, unlike the other two groups.

**(((((Tyson, Max, Tala)))))**

"Listen. If you two don't stop jumping I will come up there and get you off myself." Tala said seriously as he watched Tyson and Max jump from one bed to another. Tyson leapt across one bed and flew over the middle one only to land on the last one and be catapulted into the wall. A loud 'thump' was heard as Tyson rebounded back onto the bed and rolled off onto the floor. Max was immediately at Tyson's side. Tala sighed and walked over to the far bed that sent Tyson on his journey.

'Serves you right. Maybe next time you'll take my threat." He said planting himself on the bed. Max had gotten Tyson back onto the bed and saw two bruises forming on his temple and bridge of his nose.

"Is it bad?" asked Tyson. Max snapped out of his daze and shook his head.

'No. Only a little bruising." He squeaked out. Tyson seemed to believe this and lay down on his bed not bothering to change. Max smiled and grabbed his bag ad put it in the washroom before grabbing the ice bucket and going down the hall to get Tyson ice. Coming back he wrapped the ice in a towel and gave it to Tyson. He then headed into the washroom. Tala seemed to ignore all of this.

'How does Kai put up with this?' Tala thought. Waiting till Max came out he grabbed his bag and headed into the washroom and quickly changed before settling into sleep dreading the chaotic morning that awaited him.

**(((((Kai, Bryan, Kenny)))))**

As soon as the three walked into their room they quickly separated. Kenny went off to the far corner table and set up Dizzi talking quietly to her. Bryan headed towards the bathroom while Kai made his way onto the balcony. Leaning on the railing he breathed in the warm breeze happy to be out of Russia. Kai thought about the others. 

No doubt Tyson and max had already annoyed Tala to death or broken something already. He smirked at the picture tomorrow morning when Tala came out. His thoughts soon led away from Tala and drifted over to their neko-jin blader. No doubt he would already be on good terms with Spencer and Ian. Kai was thankful that Rei was with them. He had already been through so much and Driger still hadn't shown a sign of appearing anytime soon. The tournament was quickly approaching and with Rei not blading at all, the Baldebreakers were headed downhill.

'He better snap out of it soon. He's gotten away so far, but it has to stop. He needs to focus or be forced.' Kai thought knowing that he wouldn't get any ideas now. He turned and walked back inside and grabbed his bag. Bryan walked over to his bed (closest to the door) and dumped his bag on it. 

Sitting against the headboard, he opened his bag and started pulling stuff out. Finding Falborg he pulled him out and examined his blade. He didn't like the new style as much as the Biovolt one Rei destroyed. This new style wasn't as powerful and balanced. Looking up he saw Kenny in the corner. Unclipping Falborg from his blade he got up and walked over to Kenny. Kenny looked up to see Bryan looming over him. Shrinking back in fear he was surprised when Bryan held out his blade.

"You're their blade tech. aren't you?" Bryan said as more of a statement then question. Kenny nodded.

"Falborg isn't powerful or as balanced as I want. I want it fixed by morning." Bryan said, placing his blade on the table giving him no room for objection. Bryan turned and walked over to his bed starting to go through it again. Soon Kai came out of the bathroom and walked over to the bed by the balcony (and furthest away from Bryan). Since Kenny would be pulling an all nighter getting Bryan's blade perfect, this left Kai with a perfect run if Bryan tried to escape.

**********  
  
Aaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!" Tyson screamed from inside the washroom. Max ran into the washroom to see what was wrong but stopped dead in his tracks. Tyson was staring into the mirror looking at the mess that was his face. Tala walked in out of curiosity and had to hold back a laugh.

"That's what's called a Picasso raccoon." Commented Tala. Tyson turned to stare at him. The bruises on Tyson's temple and nose had swelled to a dark purplish/blue colour.

"Does it hurt?" asked Max.

"What do you think?" Tala stood back at the door. He turned when he heard a knock at the front door.  Walking over to it he opened it and was greeted by the sight of Rei, Kai and Kenny. 

'We heard a scream. Rei said it came from here." Stated Kenny. Tala welcomed the three in and guided them over to the bathroom. Looking inside all their jaws dropped (minus Kai).

"Did Tala beat you up?" Kai asked dully and glared at Tyson. 

"Sadly me beating Tyson up would have been less embarrassing. The bed and wall ganged up on him and beat him up." Tala intertwined answering for Tyson. 

"Tyson you idiot. You better be thankful that you didn't crack your skull open or worse get a micro bleed." Rei scolded. 

"There's nothing you can do about it except ice it a bit more. Come on Tyson. Why don't we go get breakfast." Suggested Kenny. Tyson nodded and put his hat on before following his team out leaving Kai and Tala alone.

"I'm guessing you had an interesting night?" Kai asked as soon as everyone was out. Tala sighed.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with them."

"Are you going to let them run over you?" asked Kai taking a step closer to Tala. Tala looked up as Kai approached; a small smirk coming to his face. 

"Do you really think I'm going to allow them to walk over me? If so then you your self must have let them run over you." Tala said.  Kai grabbed Tala's shoulders and pushed him against the wall. 

"Sarcastic bastard."  Kai said letting his arms fall from Tala's shoulders to his side. The two stood in silence for a minute. Tala's head hung a bit almost as if it were under Kai's chin.

Down the hall they heard a yell and a few curses. Sighing the two captains prepared to meet hell. 

"I'm going to beat them." Said Kai turning around and stalking out of the room. Tala followed quickly and quickly silenced the two teams. 

"Bryan put him down." Kai said as he watched Bryan's grip on Rei. Bryan looked at Kai then at Rei before releasing the neko-jin. 

'You tell him to stop walking in my way." Bryan said before turning his back on them all and walking down the hall. Tala quickly followed Bryan; a lecture and threat about turning his back on his captain already planned out.  Tyson, Max, and Kenny helped Rei calm down. Kai stood in the background contemplating Bryan's hidden meaning. 

He look at Rei and noticed a hue around Rei's neck. His mahogany eyes widened slightly.

'Bastard.' Kai thought before marching off after Tala and Bryan. 

************************************  
************************************  
  
[1] – For those who have been to DisneyWorld think of the All-Star hotels.

So there's the chapter. I kinda strayed away from Bryan a bit, but it's basically only for this chapter. 

Yes there is also KaixTala in here but light for now. 

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this. 

Please Review.

Devlinn Reiko


	11. Moment in Time

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.

Well school and exams are finally over for me. I am so happy! Now I can start focusing on finishing and updating my fics.

Anyway here's the next chapter ( I still want that cookie Caraphoenix…lol).

#################################################  
  
**Chapter Eleven – Moment in Time**

Bryan stalked off knowing that his captain was following him. At the moment he didn't care about what would happen as soon as Tala caught up with him. It wasn't his fault anyways. Those immature idiots walked into his way and Rei happened to be the one to walk right into him. Instincts made him act the way he was.

"Bryan!" yelled out Tala as he came to stand beside his teammate. They were now out of the building. Tala reached out and grabbed Bryan's shoulder turning him around.

"What do you think you were doing" Tala asked harshly. "Not even a day has gone by yet and you're still fighting with them."

"It's not my fault Tala!"

"Well those idiots surely couldn't beat you up, let alone push you. By the was I saw it you were doing the damage." Tala retorted. Bryan sighed and shoved Tala's hands off before walking off again.

"Kuznetsov! Don't turn your back on me again. I let it go before but now it's just disrespectful!"

'_I'm not the one who turned his back on their team_.' Bryan thought angrily to himself. Stopping he turned around to face Tala only to see a fist come in contact with the side of his head. Falling to the ground, Bryan rolled from his back onto his side. Looking up he was quickly grabbed by the collar only to stare into flaming mahogany eyes.

"Kai!" Tala yelped noticing how fast Kai came and attacked his teammate. "Stop it. I can handle my own teammate."

"Not when it concerns one of mine." Kai growled between his teeth, not taking his eyes off of Bryan.

"Rei didn't get hurt Kai." Tala said coming to stand next to them.

"Not now, but before." Kai said. Bryan glared at the Russian in front of him before struggling out of his grip. Tala stared at Kai.

"Kai, the World Tournament is over. Besides you know what happened." Tala said looking at Kai as if he had two heads. Kai didn't seem to listen to Tala. Tala thought it was enough and pried Kai's grip off of Bryan. The lavender haired boy stepped back and glared at Kai. Tala restrained Kai as Bryan walked off. Tala was still holding Kai after Bryan left.

"Now why did you hit him?"  Tala asked.

"Have you noticed how paranoid Rei has been?" Kai asked stepping out of Tala's grip and turning to face him. Tala thought this over.

"Um….yeah now that you bring it up. But he shouldn't be as afraid." Tala commented.

"He should be over it, but your bastard of a teammate is making sure he doesn't." Kai said. "I will kill him if he keeps it up." Kai growled before walking off. Tala stared at Kai watching him retreat. All of a sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jumping slightly he turned around only to meet a pair of curious golden eyes.

"Rei! No wonder you're friends with Kai. You're just like him." Tala said. Rei smiled. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I saw you staring at the doors. I wanted to see if you burned a hole through them." Tala raised an eyebrow and smirked. "No, I saw you here and was wondering if you saw where Kai disappeared to." Rei asked.

"He just left here, acting weird though. Best to leave him till he comes to his senses. Come on. We'll go explore the cafeteria." Tala said putting an arm around Rei's shoulders and guided him to the main building.

-----------------------------------

-----------------------------------

After Bryan walked away from Kai he quickly made his way out of the courtyard and into another building. He silently climbed made his way up the janitorial stairs and onto the roof of the building and sat against the wall. He was sure that no one would bother to look for him up there. Sighing he reached into his pocket and pulled out Falborg. The falcon glowed with anticipation but also concern for his keeper.

"It's always my fault isn't it? They always look at other's sides without even a thought for mine." Bryan said out loud. '_Rei still hasn't learned to stay away. How many times do I have to tell him?'_ thought Bryan angrily.

'**_Bryan_**.' Called out Falborg.

'**_Hm_**.' Thought Bryan raising an eyebrow.

**_'It's not my intention to go against you but Rei hasn't done anything wrong in my eyes. I understand your reasons also but you must look beyond what is in front of you._**' Falborg concluded. Bryan clenched his blade in his hand not realizing that the new attack ring Kenny placed on it was very sharp. Releasing the blade he watched it fall to the ground with a bit of difficulty as the blade was lodged in the folds of skin of Bryan's hand. Falborg rolled onto his side, partially covered in blood.

'**_It's their fault. Not mine_**.' Bryan thought with anger. Lowering his hand he let the blood flow and rested his head against the wall.

A while later the Sun had moved, casting Bryan in shadows. Slowly the metal door creaked open. Bryan's eyes opened immediately. Trying to blend in with the wall, Bryan watched the figure step out onto the roof and walk over to the edge of the building.

'_Everything's against me'_ he thought as he noticed that the person was Rei. Bryan watched Rei stand on the ledge and look down. The wind blew Rei's hair everywhere, but the neko-jin didn't seem to notice. Bryan cocked his head to the side a bit trying to piece why that picture of Rei seemed so familiar.

_'He looks like he did in the dream._' Bryan thought before shaking that thought. He silently watched Rei on the ledge. A random thought suddenly struck Bryan.

'_He…he wouldn't jump? Throw away his life just because he lost that fur ball, would he?'_ Bryan thought. For a minute or two these thoughts flooded Bryan's mind. Suddenly a force took over him and before he knew it he was walking over to Rei who still didn't know he was there.

Rei leaned over a bit trying to see the people below when a hand roughly grabbed his wrist and yanked him back a bit. Turning to whoever it was Rei was surprised as ever to see Bryan there.

"Why'd you do that for?" asked Rei. Bryan released his grip on Rei's wrist.

"You were awfully close to the ledge. I seriously wouldn't have been happy with being a suspect in your fall." Bryan said. Rei shrugged.

"Not as if it would matter. I would land on my feet anyway. Besides I wasn't going to jump. I just like looking at the view like that." Rei said. Bryan rolled his eyes at Rei's attempts of a conversation. During their little moment of silence Rei felt something on his wrist. Lifting it up, he looked at his blood covered wrist. Eyes widening he looked for the source and noticed the drops of blood falling from Bryan's hand. Without thinking he quickly reached forward and grabbed Bryan's hand. Bryan wasn't thrilled and growled trying to pull his hand back, but Rei wouldn't let go. Losing his patience he took his free hand and swung it at Rei only to find out a minute to late that Rei had ducked and had tripped him causing him to fall on his back.

Rei looked at Bryan's hand as soon as the Russian hit the ground. He noticed that the cut wasn't too deep, but it needed immediate attention. Remembering Bryan's scarf which he had in his pocket his pulled it out and wrapped it tightly around Bryan's hand trying to close the wound. As soon as he tied the ends Bryan ripped his hand out of Rei's grasp and quickly stood up. Rei stood up and closed his eyes ready for the punch that would follow. After about ten seconds he opened his eyes only to notice Bryan walking over to the shadows and pick up Falborg.

The Russian then walked over to the door and opened it.

"Consider you not getting injured a thank you." Bryan said before closing the door behind him. Rei stood there confused. He didn't like being confused. He wanted answers. He was going to get them too. Deciding to find Bryan, Rei walked over to the back ledge and gracefully jumped down landing in front of the door as Bryan opened it.

###############################################  
  
Finally got around to finishing this. Sorry if their characters are a little OOC, but I needed it for this chapter. I'm trying to keep them (or at least Bryan) as in character as possible.

I hope to have my other fics updated soon.

Please Review!

Devlinn Reiko


	12. Revealing

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

**I meant to update this earlier but I kept putting it off until Carapheonix made a deal in which I hope she's sticking too.**

**Thanks to the reviewers. **

**_dAno_****: Since Carapheonix gave me so many cookies I am giving a cookie to each other my reviewers (except you Cara…the cookie wasn't part of the deal…lol…joking).**

**Anyways I don't know if this is going to be very long. I have quite a few things to update. **

**Enjoy!**  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Consider you not getting injured, a thank you." Bryan said before closing the door behind him. Rei stood there confused. He didn't like being confused. He wanted answers. He was going to get them too. Deciding to find Bryan, Rei walked over to the back ledge and gracefully jumped down landing in front of the door as Bryan opened it._

**Chapter Twelve – Revealing**

As Bryan opened the door, the sight of Rei landing in front of him was not what he called enjoyable. Restraining himself from launching at Rei he fisted his hands and stood his ground. A low growl erupted from his throat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Kon? Didn't my words give you any sort of idea of what would happen if you crossed my path right now?" Bryan said to Rei. He took a step forward to emphasis his point, only to see Rei stand his ground. The neko-jin huffed and crossed his arms.

"I heard you alright. You said '_consider you not getting injured a thank you_', but where is there a threat or warning in there? I didn't catch one, and I'm not backing down." Rei challenged. Bryan's eyes widened a millimeter.

_'What does that thing think he's doing challenging me? Has he forgotten what happened at the World Championships when he challenged me? If he wants a challenge, that's fine with me. Little does he know that challenging me only made me challenge my own strength.'_ Bryan thought.

Bryan took another step closer teasing Rei. A smirk appeared on his face. Rei was starting to regret standing his ground a bit, but he wasn't planning on moving.

"Kon, you're wasting yourself. Standing here thinking you can possibly defeat me. You're not even worth it. We all know you couldn't even fight back when we 'ran into each other' at the park those few times. How is that suppose to scare me? We all know that you're shaking on the inside. Afraid. Alone." Bryan said taking yet another step.

"I'm not. It's you who are afraid, and alone." Rei retorted. Those words hit Bryan's icy barriers but not hard enough to make even a dent in them. Bryan took another step till he was standing a foot and a bit in front of Rei.

"I heard that that little kitten of yours ran away? You've seemed to have given up too." Bryan said randomly trying to corner and trap Rei. Rei's amber eyes widened and the pupils changed to slits. His fingers dug into his forearms since he still had his arms crossed.   
  
"How do you know that?" Rei asked, glaring at Bryan.

"A little bird told me." Bryan said.

"Kai did, didn't he?" Rei said and sighed slightly disappointed, but didn't let his gaze or glare on Bryan drop.

"So it's true then. I wasn't sure whether to believe it or not. Your captain's outlook on you is much different then from what you demonstrate yourself." Bryan stated causing Rei's grip to tighten. Soon enough a few small trails of blood glided over his arm, and fell carelessly to the ground. Bryan saw this but did not stop Rei. He knew he struck a nerve.

"What no response now?" Bryan chided.

"No, I just don't see how it's your business. You value you're privacy. Now give me mine." Rei said firmly. Bryan stared at Rei.

'_He really has lost it now that that feline of his is gone._'

"Well then this just goes to prove my point that you're just wasting yourself. That feline of yours might as well have had the right idea in leaving you. It seemed that the little kitty was scared of the big mean bird." Bryan taunted. This statement riled up Rei. His nails dug even further into his skin.

"Driger didn't leave. He sacrificed himself so that I could defeat you. He stood up to the chicken of yours. He is powerful." Rei countered. Bryan kept his smirk on, knowing what his words were doing to the neko-jin. Taking another step forward, he did something totally out of character and unexpected. He reached out and grabbed Rei's arms, unclenching the now bloody hands from his arms. Stretching them out he let go of them and released them, and they fell to Rei's side.

"You're right he is powerful, but how can one so powerful possibly stand by a master so weak and helpless?" Bryan asked coldly before walking off, leaving Rei to his endless roll of thoughts.  Rei turned and watched Bryan walk down the path and disappear around the corner, with a confused yet surprised look on his face. He turned his attention down to his arms which were bleeding slightly. The way that Bryan took his arms shocked Rei. He didn't think that Bryan would ever show that side even if his life depended on it. Sighing, he winced slightly at the pain in his arms. Slowly turning around he walked towards his hotel, hoping to fix up his arms before Kai saw. All the way back to his hotel one thought kept running through his mind.

'_Why would he care whether or not I'm weak?'_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_--------------------------  
  
_**I apologize for the short chapter.  Like I said I have other fics to update and this scene is just to finish off the last since I didn't want to add it then.**

**Since this is a short chapter I will update this quicker.  **

**Please Review!**

**Devlinn Reiko**


	13. Commence

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

****

**It's been awhile hasn't it? I apologize to ever****yone who has patiently waited for me to get up and updating.**

**I've had major writer's block. I'm sorry once again. **

**I hope to get my other fics up and running again soon. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter (as short as it may be). I'm going to speed the plot up a bit. I know a lot of you may think I shouldn't but I'm going to focus on the major Bryan/Rei scene that started this whole idea for the fic.**

**

* * *

**

****

**Chapter Thirteen – Commence**

The days from Bryan and Rei's last encounter seemed to have passed by with swiftness. The captains had been on their edge, trying to get their teams back into business. The Bladebreakers had slowly began to get into their routines again, which involved Kai drilling it into Tyson's head that the party going on in the hollowness of his head had to be put out.

Tala on the other hand, had better luck in getting his team on track. Being used to training every single day, the periods were nothing they couldn't handle. The only problem they had was getting used to the fact that they wouldn't be punished if they made a tiny mistake or misjudgment.

A week had passed and the Tournament, with nothing short of a good opening ceremony started. The Bladebreakers and Demolition Boys were taking the role of celebrities more than competitors. They had found out that they would open the Tournament and would face down with the top two new teams that had made it through the tournament.

The teams were less than pleased that they would be sitting basically the whole tournament out. Tyson took in the glory that he received from being a spotlight hit.

"Where's Rei?" came the impatient moan from Tyson in the lounge the Bladebreakers had been given.

"Relax Tyson. Give Rei his space. You know how upset he is over Driger leaving. You can't expect him to just forget everything that happened especially with the circumstances." Kenny said, trying to reason with Tyson. Tyson folded his arms, and slumped onto the bench grumbling.

"Well he could at least make an effort to show up." He mumbled. Kai from his positioned against the wall by the door sighed.

"Tyson quit your complaining. If Rei wants to show he will, but for now drop it, or I will assist you." Kai said slightly threateningly. Tyson glared at Kai and stuck his tongue out at Kai.

The Bladebreakers waited a bit longer in the room before they would be called. Ten more minutes went by before the door to the lounge slowly opened and Rei walked in.

"Finally! Didn't think you were going to show up dude." Tyson said.

"Sorry, I went for a walk not realizing what time it was." Rei said, hoping that his team would just take his words and not bother to question him like he knew they wanted to since his lost Driger. Kai made a slight movement knowing that Rei was lying to him again, but he wasn't going to confront him.

"Well at least you're here. I don't think you would want to miss this semi-final round. We'll get to see who we face in two days." Tyson said, jumping up and pumping a fist in the air.

_'Idiot_.' Kai thought.

Just then the door opened behind Rei, and Mr. Dickenson walked into the room.

"Good afternoon gentlemen. I'm just letting you know that the round starts in a few minutes. I would suggest you leave now, or else you will miss the beginning." He said. The Bladebreakers all followed him out of the door, and down the few hallways (and stairs) until the arrived at the reserved seats for them which included them being neighbours to the Demolition Boys.

Kai sat down next to Tala, followed by Rei next to him, then Kenny, Max and Tyson at the end.

"Hello Kai. I see you managed to get Rei, down here as well." He greeted in Russian. Kai nodded, his eyes not moving from the arena.

"Where's Bryan?" Kai asked, continuing the conversation in Russian. Tala shrugged.

"Don't know. He left early this morning. Maybe he'll piss someone off and end up getting beat. A good kick would do him some good." Tala said casually. Kai smirked.

A few minutes later DJ Jazzman walked on to the arena giving the round update and calling both semi-finalist teams up. The audience cheered, and Kai barely heard the yells his teammates where calling if it didn't include the name 'Rei' in it.

"Rei where are going?" Max called as Rei left the arena. Kai turned his head to see Rei walking away from the team.

'_Where's he going now?' _Kai wondered as he watched Rei leave. Feeling a hand on his arm, he turned to face Tala.

"Where's he going?" Tala asked.

"I don't know."

"Bryan's still wondering the streets. I hope Rei doesn't run into him." Tala said, turning back to watching the match. Kai glanced back at Rei's retreating form, and settled on staying in the stadium. He would give Rei his time, for now.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, I know this was a short chapter, but I'm trying to get a few things updated this weekend. I'm hoping to have each story updated by the end of the week. **

**Hopefully, I can get back into the habit once again, and get some Bry/Rei scenes in here.**

**Please Review.**

**Devlinn Reiko**


	14. Irritation

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

**I seriously had no idea I left this story so long. I apologize but those who read my note in my story 'It's What I Want' will understand why I'm lagging a bit.**

**So yeah, I didn't forget about this story but writer's block and issues took over and my stories got pushed to the back for a while. Hopefully I'll get some more done this month. My computer crashed last week (I've finally fallen into that category) and so I'm trying to write without my files on a different computer. And I need the keyboard replaced too…**

**Now if I can remember where I was in this story I'll try and make a decent chapter.**

**Chapter Fourteen – Irritation**

Rei watched the cheering crowd chant and yell at the two teams. He tightened his fists on the fabric at his knees, biting back the snarl he wanted to give. What right did these people have? They had no idea what it was like to lose a friend like Driger. They were only happy if they got their battle.

Glancing next to him, he saw that Kai and Tala were busy in a conversation. In front of him the rest of his team talked on. Closing his eyes for a moment he opened revealing the honey-glazed eyes watering slightly; deciding not to stay anymore the neko-jin quickly got up and made his way up the stairs in out into the hallways. Almost at a jogging pace Rei found an exit and pressed his entire weight against it staggering as he exited the building.

Taking in the area he noticed only a few people here and there, most taking a smoking break chatting away in small groups. Turning his gaze away Rei headed down the flight of stairs and taking a turn down the street. More aware of this city then when he was in Russia, Rei had little to no problem sniffing out the closest park that was situated in the city.

Walking past the stone wall that bordered the entrance, Rei's pace began to slow down a bit as the surroundings began to calm him down. Rei raised his head a little to appreciate the sight of the park. Nothing better then being surrounded by good times and memories…sadly for Rei those memories usually included friends and Driger by his side. That name alone brought on a flood of memories and the ache in his chest pulsed harder at each thought. The feeling of relaxation quickly left Rei and cause his legs to quickly find an exit to the park quickly.

Not bothering to care where he went, the neko-jin rarely noticed his surroundings and quickly felt the chill of the area creep up on him. Looking up after losing track of time Rei found that he had made his way to the docks where warehouses lined the port, their condition emphasizing the cold that slipped from the stone grey walls. His black bangs filled his vision as the sea breeze came across him. Rei squinted and turned his head to the side a bit before the feel of the wind next his skin crawling and his blood run cold.

The wind didn't come off the shore and it definitely wasn't a gentle breeze. Looking down Rei saw the thin tendril of blood trail down from his mid bare arm. He didn't make a noise at the cut lost for a moment in the familiarity of the mark. Bringing his other had up he let his fingers trail through the blood as to feel that it was real.

Shaking slightly Rei lifted his head and golden eyes widened at the figure a couple of yards away.

"I'm surprised to see you here Kon especially without Kai holding your hand." Bryan sneered standing casually a bit of a distance away from the space of two warehouses Falborg spinning at a constant speed in front of him.

"Just because I'm here alone doesn't give you a reason to use me as a target." Rei said softly, anger slightly laced into each word. Bryan only smirked at the play on of Rei's words.

"Shouldn't you be at the stadium?" Bryan questioned arms crossing over his chest.

"Shouldn't you?"

"I don't see the purpose in surrounding myself with people who will only cheer because it gives them the pleasure of being right." Bryan scoffed light eyes watching the neko-jin unwrap the bindings from his arm and use them to wipe the blood and bandage the wound around his arm.

"Are you afraid to be there?" Bryan asked keeping the slightly menacing look on his face as he asked the question. Rei's ears twitched slightly as he heard the question.

"Why do you say that?" He asked wanting to hear Bryan speak more and try to grasp where he was coming from. Bryan bit back a growl at being asked.

"Why do I say that?" Bryan said slowly, taking slow steps towards Rei (and Falborg). Bending down he grabbed Falborg while he was still spinning and stood up straight.

"It's all that seems to become of you now. No matter where you are whenever I see you, you seem ready to run away and hide under a rock. I don't understand why you put so much pity on yourself. You think you lost something important and then decide it's the worst thing ever and are willing to drag everyone down with you." Bryan said hands clenched in fists as he pushed each word out.

"I'm not making people pity me." Rei said brow slanting and jaw clenching in anger.

"I would think you are. Kai probably does. I remember him telling me while in mid threat that he depends on you, holds you in a much higher position than I think you deserve. You think just because of that you can be tended to for you loss?" He grounded out not sure if he should feel pleasure or something else to the look that crossed the tanned face.

"So go on. Continue to act like that. I don't see what Kai tells me so there's nothing for me to believe. I think what irritates me more is that you didn't even look for your bitbeast." Bryan said turning around and walking back towards the shadows of the space between two warehouses. No angry calls followed the Russian as he walked away.

'**Master**.' Falborg called out to Bryan.

'_Not now. I'm not in the mood._' Bryan told him as he entered the shadowy area.

'**But he insists.**' Falborg persuaded.

'_I don't care_.' Bryan said quickly. Rei's lack of reaction was beginning to get to him. He didn't want to turn around with Rei standing there. Another few steps and that feeling was wrapping itself around his finger. Stopping abruptly Bryan closed his eyes for a moment and turned around quickly only to stiffen and suppress the reaction to attack. Standing only a few centimeters away was the neko-jin looking up at Bryan without anger. His amber eyes peered up at Bryan and glistened slightly. Bryan couldn't react fast enough to throw an insult or push Rei away. Even if this surprised him, he was not prepared for what came next.

"You have him don't you." Rei said quietly not showing anything, only allowing the question to reveal his feelings.

"W-what?" Bryan asked a little breathless. This was most unexpected. He never heard the neko-jin approach and what he thought would be a bloody mess was the exact opposite.

"Why?" Rei asked voice picking up a bit and his breath became a little more frantic.

"What are you talking about?" Bryan asked, although he knew what Rei meant. Never doubted it. He tensed when Rei suddenly grasped his arms clenching the material in his fists.

"Why do you have Driger? Why didn't you give him back? You've made me suffer." Rei said frantically, eyes glaring in confusion into Bryan's.

"You took my battle from me." Bryan said emotionless. Rei's eyes flashed before a fist crashed into Bryan's chest.

"All that for a battle! That's all that's ever mattered. Just because you lost? And you said I brought everyone down with how I felt. Look at what you did!" Rei growled out. His eyes roamed through Bryan's searching for an answer. Pale hands came up and grasped Rei's pulling them away from his arms. They stared at each other, neither one speaking.

"Where's Driger?" Rei asked more quietly then before. Bryan sighed slightly and reached into his pocket. A moment later his hand came out and lifted it over his head the moment Rei went to snatch it away.

"Do you really think you deserve him back? After the abandonment you left him in?"

"I didn't do that. I foolishly allowed your intimidation and stupidity to take over me. You…whenever I tried to do something or was starting to stand up again you'd happen to walk in and then everything was bad again. Not to mention you're horrible mood swings." Rei grumbled out. Bryan stared down at the neko-jin mind wheels turning at what Rei was saying. Lowering his arm he opened his fist revealing to Rei the friend of his soul. Driger sat on the pale surface proudly displayed in the chip. Rei's eyes focused on him and he was consumed by the familiar presence.

"Well go on take him." Bryan said a little harshly and a little uncomfortable by displaying this much generosity. Rei looked up at him for a moment before lifting a hand and slowly picking up Driger, fingers dragging across Bryan's palm making the Russian stifle a shudder at the feel of Rei's skin. He focused on Rei and watched the neko-jin stare at Driger lost in thought and probably conversation with Driger. Bryan didn't understand but gave Rei a few moments to talk to Driger.

"I found him a little while before we left Russia. I wanted to get rid of him right away, but the thought of making you suffer after the battle caught my mind." Bryan said watching Rei look up at him.

"You wanted revenge. I think I can understand that. It was wrong and cruel. I won't forget that, but you are human after all. It's a fault that we can't escape, but you gave Driger back. I can at least thank you for that and not destroying him" Rei said quietly not realizing that impact of those chosen words.

'_Human…he said I'm human._' Bryan thought eyes focused on the wall in front of him.

Glancing one last time Rei turned and began to walk away. The moment he turned a hand encased his wrist stopping him. Looking down he noticed that Bryan wasn't letting him go yet.

"What now? I'm thankful to have Driger back but—what is it Bryan?" Rei said annoyed but became slightly concerned but Bryan's far off look and the stare into space.

"You-you said I was human." Bryan said quietly. Rei's eyes closed for a moment in thought.

"Of course you are."

"Why would you say that? After everything I've done and what I am." He said looking down at Rei. The dark haired one stared hard at Bryan trying to understand where Bryan was coming for. A thought passed his mind and his eyes widened.

"I…think I get it now." Rei said slowly putting pieces of a puzzle together.

"Huh?" Bryan replied uncertain. A glint of something unknown to him passed by Rei's eyes. A moment later he felt a warm body pressed up against him and the feel of arms wrapped around his neck and his vision filled with massive amounts of dark hair. He froze in uncertainty and almost died of shock when he felt the soft pressure against the corner of his lips. What seemed like eons passed by in a few seconds. He felt the weight and warmth leave and the honey eyes look in him in the eyes.

"That feeling you feel right now, means you're human. Think of it as payback." Rei said and quickly ran out of the alley a smile carved into his face. Bryan stood in silence and stared wide eyed at the direction Rei had just gone.

He was lost as to what happen. He felt…embarrassed, but not in the same way he felt at the tournament. It was almost a welcoming kind…made him uneasy and bordering with a small hint of happy. Leaning against the wall he slowly slid down the wall the memory of the feeling still tickling his skin.

**So I hope this length makes everyone happy. I had to refresh my mind with what's going on. I can't remember a few things but I'll make sure to include them.**

**Reading this I know Rei and Bryan have massive mood swings, but it was intentional because of the situations.**

**I hope to have other stories updated soon. I wanted to get this one out first.**

**Next chapter should be soon.**

**(I know there are mistakes. I'll fix them soon).**

**Please Review**

**DevlinnReiko**


End file.
